Chocolate Coated
by Hikarifanfics
Summary: Hikari is very close to her childhood friend Jun. Then one day when she randomly sees him, he asks for a favor? Finding this odd she agrees, but what will come out of this one favor? Twinleafshipping.
1. Chapter 1

"Jun!" yelled the girl as she ran up to the blond-haired boy. "Hey, long time no see. How's it been?"

He looked over to see the girl, who he hadn't seen for awhile. "It's been going good. Actually, it's perfect timing. Do you think you could help me with a little something?"

"Help you with something? Do you have a fever? Last time I tried to help you we started a war that lasted five months. You said I was too slow, I said you were too fast. Our paces don't match up."

"And that's _why_ I need you to help me. Besides that you're the only one I trust. Please?" begged the boy, clasping his hands together.

She drew back a little bit, weary of the boy's actions. He never acted like that, much less doing his best to plead to her. Something had to be up. Was it really that important?

"F-fine," she agreed, crossing her arms, acting like she didn't care. "I don't care, just have it your way."

"You're the best, Hikari!"

"Well of course," flamboyantly said the girl, as the boy jumped on her. "J-JUN! Get off of me. NOW!" she screamed, trying her best to both hide her beat red face and knock the boy off of her.

Jun was her childhood friend of many years. He was the one that knew her best and she was the one that knew him the best. They were always together and, despite their fights, were very close. It was always something new every time they were together, a new adventure. Learning to rely on one another was something they learned, and when the time came knew they didn't have to doubt the other. Of course it was rare they would _need _ the other for something, but they always kept an open mind just in case. Subconsciously, though, they relied more on each other than either of them thought they did.

"So what's this favor?" she asked as they walked back to a near by Pokemon Center.

"Well, I think you'll find that out tonight. You can say I'm just borrowing you. So thanks and sorry in advance, for anything that might happen," he said, running ahead of her.

"What? Hey! Just wait a second!" she yelled, watching the boy get further ahead of her.

He did stop.

"I said stop," she said agitatedly.

Fast paced footsteps could be heard from behind him, but he paid little mind, thinking he, hopefully, could outrun whatever it was that was behind him. Tragically for the boy, he couldn't. A head rammed into his back causing him to fall over. The pokemon climbed up on him and plopped right down on him.

"Ugh. L-Luxray, g-get off of me. I-I can't breath!"

"I said stop. And stop means stop," said the girl, calling over the Luxray. "That's a good boy," she said, smiling as she praised the pokemon.

His eyes grew wide when he seen the girl smile like that. He felt his face start to burn but couldn't take his eyes off of the girl, no matter how much he wanted to duck and hide his face.

Her eyes connected with the boy's and his heart leaped. Still he could only stare at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face or are you just mad? I'm sorry about that," she said, extending out her hand to the boy. "Well?"

"Ah, thanks," he said, grabbing her hand.

"You already said that. For the 'in advance', remember?"

At this they both laughed, each glad to have each others company. When Jun got up, with the help of Hiakri, he proposed a race.

"I think we should race to the Pokemon Center. But, here is the catch. If you get there first I will tell you everything about my little favor but if I get there first I don't want you to ask any questions. Got it?"

Reluctantly she agreed. Before they started she let out a small grumble. Why did she agree? There was no way she would be able to out run him. He practically runs everywhere, and that was no understatement.

"Regretting it?"

"You wish! I'll beat you just like that! No question to it," she said, turning her head to ignore the boy.

"Then, ready, set …. GO!" With the word they both dart off to the Pokemon center as fast as they could.

Just as she had suspected earlier, she had lost. But, not by as much as she had thought. Maybe all this traveling really did pay off in the long run?

"You lost so no more questions," he gloated. She didn't reply.

They both walked into their room, prior to Jun's suggesting, to get ready for tonight. Hikari was the fist one to go in.

When he got there, he found her standing in front of the bed, back turned toward him, staring at what was on the bed.

"Jun, I just have one question. What is this?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Jun, I just have one question. What is this?" she asked, staring at what was placed on the bed.

"I said no questions," he said, trying his best to smile.

"What is it?" she asked again, this time grabbing the boy by the shirt.

"Ah, well, a dress," he answered, looking away from the girl.

"I don't wear dresses," she replied bluntly. "They're uncomfortable and too girly for me," she said, crossing her arms with a small blush on her face.

"But I _need _you too wear it," he pleaded. "If it's you, you can save me. I know you will look good in it, so please?"

She looked at him shyly. After hearing this how could she refuse him? Her face became a light shade of red. He sure had one heck of a way with words.

She opened her mouth to reply but was cut short when he had jumped up and hugged her, once again.

"Thanks so much, Hikari! You're a real life savor!"

"I-I never said that I agree!" she tried to insist.

"Could you really so no to this face," he asked.

She looked away. "Yeah no."

He smiled at the girl, who was still looking away from him. Half of him was thankful for this because he was blushing, half of him wanted her to look at him, craving her undivided attention.

They both left to get ready to head out, Hikari still in the blue about what was going on. All she was instructed to do was put the dress on and "pretty" herself up. Jun left the room so she could do just that, and also because he, himself, needed to put his own tux on.

She stood there staring at the dress. What was she supposed to do? She had no clue. _Well, _she thought _at the very least I could put the dress on. _Though, would this really look good on her? She'd never worn a dress, only skirts.

After she put the dress on she looked in the mirror. She could plainly see the red in her face. The dress, as she thought, didn't fit her. She wasn't a dress person.

It was a white dress, with bow attached to the back, puffy sleeves, frilly bottom, and white heels. Not that great of a dress.

She sighed. The only problem was with the hair.

"Hey! Hikari! Got the dress on yet?" asked an excited Jun, barging into the girl's room.

"Ah," she said spinning around.

He stopped, not even making it through the door. He was awestruck at how good she looked – just like a princess. He wondered why the thought never occurred to him to try to get her into a dress before. A smile came to his face. "Looks good on you, my princess," he said, taking her hand and turning her to face the mirror.

There they stood. Jun and Hikari, all dressed up. He was wearing a plan old black tux, nothing special about that, with a green tie.

"What?" she asked, her face still as red as ever. She didn't like how this felt.

"Hmm? You didn't do anything with your hair?" he asked, noting how it was left hanging down. The only thing different was that the clips were taken out, which left her hair just down.

"I can't _do _anything with it. Never have. Why bother? Isn't it fine like it is?"

He once again smiled at her. "Need some help?"

"What?"

He laughed. "Haha, is that your new favorite thing to say?" he asked, sitting the girl down on the bed. "Why do your hair? So you can look beautiful," he said, once again smiling.

A brush ran threw her hair, untangling it. His fingers ran threw her hair, shaping it.

All this time she was silent. She really didn't mind if he did her hair. She would probably end up looking like some kind of clown or something. How could he know what to do with hair?

"Alright, open your eyes. Now you are ready, my princess," he said, moving out of her way so she could look at herself in the mirror.

Her jaw dropped. She hadn't expected him to do … well a good, great, fantastic job on her hair. She was speechless.

He had curled her hair and put it in a high ponytail. Then he moved the stands of hair into different locations, holding them in by hairspray. An orange hairband was placed at the top of her head, a trade mark signature of his, which, surprisingly, fit with the whole outfit. She just couldn't believe it.

"I told you so," he said, a smirk of triumph on his face.

"Shall we go then?" he asked extending his hand out to her.  
She smiled to herself before grabbing his hand. "We shall."


	3. Chapter 3

The way he held her hand, the way he looked at her, the way they walked, it all made her feel like a princess. She felt like they were inseparable. If he was there with her she could do this, she knew she could, even if she had no clue what she was doing. All she knew was she had to walk forward and stay with Jun, anything else wasn't her problem.

The place was huge, looking like something in between a castle and a super huge mansion. An enormous amount of people were gathering. Lights were turning on, as it was getting darker. Helicopters were flying all over the place, some were police helicopters and some were reporters. What was Jun doing here anyways? What was she doing here with him?

"You're not getting nervous are you?" he asked, walking arm in arm with the girl threw the crowd of people.

"Nope, not in the least bit. Just wondering what you are doing here," she said, not even bothering to look at the boy.

"Hmm. Well I guess I could tell you now, when we get in there, that is," he said, smiling at the girl.

"Fine." She wasn't going to waist her time arguing for a lost cause. He wouldn't give into her, she knew that much.

The two continued to walk, making note of all the people that were there. There were even famous pokemon researchers, trainers, breeders, and just about every other famous person you could imagine. Not to say, though, that there were only famous people there, because there weren't, and it wasn't just them.

Next to the entrance to the place stood a beautiful brown-haired girl. She turned around and, upon spotting Jun, came running.

"Jun!" she said cheerfully. "Is this your date? She looks beautiful. I'm glad you came," she said, smiling at the boy.

"No, thank you for inviting me."

"Nonsense, this was the least I could do after you saved me back then. I told you I would do anything if you asked me too but I never expected it to be so simple. This party just happened to be planned and I thought this was the perfect time. Oh, please do come in," she said, running behind us and pushing us into the place.

The inside, just as the outside, was huge. The place she guided them too was a large ballroom. Many people had already found others they new and were chatting it away. Others, who weren't into talking, were hungry, or didn't know anyone were all standing next to the long food table or sitting down on tables eating.

"What are were going to do?" she asked, looking at all the people.

"Here," he said, handing the girl a glass of punch.

"Ah, um, t-thanks?" she said, taking the glass from the boy.

He walked over to a wall and leaned against it. She, not wanting to loose the boy, quickly followed him. He took a sip of punch and loosened his tie. Afterwords he looked at the girl and smiled.

"Since we're hear why don't we relax for a bit?"

It was like he was completely avoiding the question.

"How do you know that girl? Or, well, who is she?" she asked, picking up a cheese cube from the near by table and sticking it into her mouth.

"I saved her. She was being attacked by a group of pokemon. I just happened to be there and saved her, like the good citizen I am." Upon hearing this she coughed, chocking on her cheese cube and he blushed a bit. "A-anyways, she's the daughter of the Veilstone Department Store's owner. So to sum it up she's rich and famous."

"Oh, you seem like good friends," said said, more interested in the large food selection then the conversation.

"I guess you can say that. She's got a good personality but she's not really my type," he said, taking another sip of his punch."You have a type?" she asked, dropping whatever food she was about to eat.

"Yep!"

"Oh, I see," she said, going back to eating the food she had dropped, not interested in what he was going to say next.

"Thanks so much for showing so much interest in me," he said, seeing how the girl couldn't care less.

"Come on, I know almost everything there is to know about you. It's not really my business what you do or who you know. Besides, all I had to do was come over here. Or, that was all I was told."

"When you were little you always wanted to know what I was doing. You wouldn't even leave me," he said, pouting at how little attention he got.

"What?" she screamed, dropping her food while her face flushed red.

"Ah, Jun, Hikari, over here!" came a booming voice from somewhere in the crowd.

"Huh?" they both said, simultaneously, looking at whoever called their names.


	4. Chapter 4

"How are you two doing?" the man asked, walking over to the two trainers.

"Professor Rowan!" they both yelled.

"Good I take it."

"Yep!" said Hikari.

"As good as it'll get," said Jun.  
"Hey!" whispered Hikari, nudging him in the side.

"I-I mean great."

The man coughed, clearing this throat. "Well, anyways, what are you two doing here? This is an invite only party."

"Ah! The kind hostess of the party invited us here, a little favor."

"Hmm, I see. Well, that being said, you two are the youngest ones here, you do know?"

"Don't worry! We'll be a-okay!"

"I hope so," he said, not completely trusting the two.  
"Professor Rowan! It's been awhile," said another man, as he went of to talk to him.

After their brief conversation with Professor Rowan they went back to doing their own thing. Hikari went back to eating the food and Jun went back to talking to her, finishing drinking his punch.

She was examining a piece of cake when she felt it. Quickly she turned around to see Jun staring right back at her. "W-w-what?" she stuttered, face flushed.

"You look cute," he responded, smiling cutely at her.

"Wha..?W-what are you blabbing about now, Jun? S-stop looking at me like that!" she ordered, turning around so as to not face the boy.

"I … I'm going to the restroom!" she said, running to find the place.

He chuckled and went back to sipping on his drink.

"Jun," said the girl, smiling at him. "Is everything going okay? I'm a little worried, you know?" she asked, sympathy showing for the boy.

"It's okay."

"But! S-she just stormed off like that! It's unladylike! She obviously didn't want to be here with you like that! I'm a girl so I should now!"

"She's oblivious to her feelings. It's one of the things that's cute about her. Things like that, you just wouldn't understand. Sorry but, there are somethings money can't buy."

"..."

He laughed. "Did I offend you?"

She smiled back at him. "Good. You pass. On me to help you then you wouldn't have gotten anywhere. I'm happy for you. Oh, and while on the topic, girls _always _understand how other girls feel, even if they are oblivious." She smirked at him. "It's a girl thing, you wouldn't understand."

A smirk came to his face as she left. "You would think so, wouldn't you?"

She stared long and hard at her face in the mirror. Red. It was completely red. What was she going to do? She couldn't just go back out there looking like this! Especially when she knew she had to go face him. What was she going to do?

She slapped her cheeks with both hands. "Okay, Hikari, this is not time to panic. We can't let our emotions get the best of us! We're gonna go out there and give em a run for there money! That's the way! If we can't talk it out, then we fight it out! We're not gonna loose to the likes of Jun!"

Her face became even more red. What was she doing? Talking to herself? If people heard her they would think she was a nutcase! Her eyes moved toward the door. What if there was someone there?

"Well, it's better safe then sorry," she said laughing.

Gulping down hard she walked over to the door. Slowly she opened it. No one. She dropped her head in relief. She didn't know what to do if there really was someone outside the door. She'd die of embarrassment, that's for sure.

She looked down to her chest. Her heart was still pounding rapidly. Was it from embarrassment or was it because of suspense? She placed her hand on her cheek. It wasn't hot anymore. She guess she'd cooled down. A pep talk was what she needed, she knew it. Good as new. Now nothing could stand in her way to a sure fire victory. Today would pass by as quick as it came. Then she could get out of that uncomfortable dress she had to wear.

"Oh my, Hikari! Are you done talking to yourself?" said a voice from right in front of the girl.

Her face once again lit back up. "What?"  
She chuckled. "Such a cute face, dear. Now I know why he wanted to bring you here. You're just like a beautiful piece of art work," she said, smiling at the girl.

"D-did you need to talk to me about something? If so, what is it? I need to hurry and get back to Jun."

"Why speak of the devil. That's exactly who I wanted to talk about," she said, smiling at the girl.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why speak of the devil. That's exactly who I wanted to talk about."

"What does Jun have to do with anything?"

"Well, you see, ever since that time that he rescued me, like a knight in shinning armor, I fell in love with him. And, acting out my love, I just asked him out. He said yes."

"Why are you telling me this?"

A wide grin came to her face. "It shouldn't bother you because you're …. just a childhood friend."

She tilted her head down. "Ha … ha … yeah, I'm just a childhood friend."

With what she came to say said she left. Hikari just stood there. Why was she feeling so upset on hearing that Jun and that girl were going out? He never said anything about having mutual feelings of any sort. Why was this bothering her so much? Why, at a time like this, was her head only filled with thoughts of Jun.

A smirk came to the girl's face. "I'm sorry, Jun. I know I said that I wouldn't do anything rash or get involved in any which way but I really can't just stand around and wait. Patience isn't something I have a lot of, dear."

"Excuse us, sir, would you please follow us. The lady has asked us to bring you to see her at once. She says it's an emergency.

"What?"

"She said that you _must _come. If you will not come willingly then we have permission to use force if necessary. She told me to tell you this though 'I wouldn't want to do that. It would cause a scene and that is the last thing you want to do, right? You _are _representing all the young trainers out there. There are times a man must hold in there pride.' Do you understand? Will you come willingly?"

He clenched his teeth together. "I understand, I'll go. Please take me to her."

"Good boy," said the man, leading the boy off to see the girl.

Hikari walked into the ballroom. There she saw that everyone was gathered around the stage. Were they showing something?

The crowd was large and it seemed to her that she was the last one to arrive. Of course, she was in the back and could barely see a thing, with all the adults in front of her.

The lights flickered off, making the whole room pitch black. Everyone began to panic, as if they were little children afraid of the dark because the 'monsters' were going to come and eat them.

Hikari stood there unmoving. What was going on?

"Welcome to the party everyone." A light filled the empty stage as soft candle lights filled the rest of the room. "I have an urgent announcement to make. I would like it if you all listened very closely to this."

Then, form behind the curtains, the girl ran on stage dragging Jun right along with her. "You all see, me and this boy are officially going out. I love him very much so I hope that you all can support our mutual love for each other. I know he will be a great heir to our family business.

Each word she spoke left the girl devastated. She wanted to cry. She wanted to hurt someone. She wanted to run away from it all. Yet, despite what see wanted, all she could do was stand there, at the back of the crowd, looking painfully up at Jun. She wanted to scream his name and run after him but she couldn't, she was stuck in that place.

"W-what?" he asked, trying to squirm away from the girl. It was then that he saw the girl standing at the back of the crowd staring back at him, a painful expression, of disbelief and pain, on her face. But because of the pulling from the girl he was unable to say anything, no matter how much he wanted to go run over to her. He looked up at the girl to try to protest when he saw her looking at her. She knew? Yet she wasn't doing anything! Why?

They were now off the the stage and people were gathering around them to 'congratulate the new couple.'

Tears began to form in here eyes as she kept looking at the two. She took one step back and began to run. She didn't know where she was going but she couldn't bear to watch them any longer. If she knew how painful it was going to be then she never would have come in the first place. Unwanted feelings, unwanted people, unwanted situations, they were all piling up so fast.

His eyes became wide as he seen her start to run. "Hikari!" he yelled, shoving the girl off the him. He pushed and shoved the people in the crowd and ran with all his might after the girl. He wasn't going to loose her because of some misunderstanding.

"Wha...? How dare he? Miss, should we go and get him?" asked in anger one of the people in the crowd.

"No, it's perfectly fine," she said smiling at the men.

"But he just left you for another woman? What kind of boyfriend is that?"

"Now now, calm yourselves. He isn't my boyfriend, I only made that part up. I have no feelings for the boy what-so-ever. He only saved me and I repaid his kindness with something of my own. Besides that, I already have a boyfriend who I'm super in love with! He's super cute and adorable too!" she squealed, hearts fluttering all around her.

"Hikari! Stop would you?" he yelled chasing after the girl.

"No! And why the heck are you even following me? Shouldn't you be with–"

He grabbed her hand and spun her around so she had to face him. "You," he said completely serious. "There is no one else who I _should_ be with now. You are the only one I care about, Hikari. Why can't you see that?" he asked, hugging the girl in a tight embrace.

"What are you blabbing about now? I don't get it? Why am I so confused?" she yelled, pounding hard on his chest.

"Hikari, you're the only one for me. You're my best friend."

"No matter how many fights we get into I know I can trust you to be there for me when I need you the most."

"You always make me feel happy whenever I'm around you."

"My heart always beating really fast and aches when I'm not near you."

"You're the only one I look at."

"And when you're around someone else I get extremely jealous and want to hog you all to myself."

"I want to make you look beautiful so you can say you look beautiful."

She looked up at him, her face red.

"I love you," they both said.

A smile crept on there face as they began to laugh. Surely them meeting that day was no coincidence at all, or that Jun had saved that girl only previous to their meeting, or that a ball just happened to be planned that day, or the fact that Jun had asked her for that one important favor.

"Pure love is a beautiful thing," she said, lying her head on the boy's shoulder.

"Yes, it sure is," he said, wrapping his arms around the girl.

"It reminds me of us."

"Shhh, enough talk about that," he said, drawing the girl in close for a kiss – a moonlight kiss on a ivory coated balcony.

- The End -


End file.
